A whole new life
by Cammy Cullen
Summary: Honestly this story doesn't have anything to do with Kingdom hearts...well sorta...but still it is a good read and I want to know what people think of it. Please Read! I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I wrote a while ago and wanted to see what people thought of it. Review please!**

* * *

1.

Hi, my name is Clover but you can call me Snow

White. Why? Because A: I **Love **Snow White and B: because I am sooooo, much like her. I have jet-black hair and china white skin.

Nevertheless, not only that I also have seven little brothers I am the oldest and the only girl. Help! Oh and I love little animals.

Right now, I am on my computer. My phone rang. Yes, I have my own phone and computer. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey

snow!" It is my bf Maria. All my friends call me that. More about them later. "What's up?" I asked. "Only the best thing ever! There is a

family moving in next door and they have a girl!" "Yes!" I shouted. Maria and I are the ONLY girls in our cul-de-sac. "Who is she?" I

asked. "I don't know but mom said to call to see if you want to come with us to meet them." "I'll ask mom and be right over." I hung up

the phone and raced to mom's room." "Mom can I go over and see the new neighbors with Maria?" "Sure honey." "Thanks mom" the

doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I flung open the door. "Hey" Maria squealed. "Your mom said yes didn't she?"

"Yep" we giggled. Mom is known to be easy going. We quickly got our coats on. It was cold out. We ran over to the house and knocked

on the door. A woman answered. "Hi we're you're new neighbors." I said. "Oh hello come on in." we stepped inside. "Sarah come down

here! We have company." she called. A tall blonde haired girl trudged slowly downstairs. "Why don't you take these girls up to your

room?" "Fine" As soon as we got to her room she immediately came and sat down at her computer. On her screen was a huge picture of

Cinderella. Now about my friends. I have a middle-sized group of friends: me Maria, Jessie, and Kelly. Maria and I have been friends

since we were babies. Same with Jessie and Kelly. We met them in third grade. In addition, we all consider ourselves Disney princesses.

Maria is Belle, Jessie is Ariel, and Kelly is Pocahontas. Anyway as we were sitting in Sarah's room I said, "So where'd you move from?"

"Georgia." "Oh…that's far." Maria said. I was looking at her computer screen. "You like Cinderella?" I asked. She blushed. "Yeah. I

think she's the best ever." "Cool mine's Snow White." "I love Belle." Maria added. "All my old friends thought it was dumb." "Why did

You move here?" I asked. "My parents got divorced and I moved here with my dad and step mom." "Ohh." Maria murmured. I thought

fast. "Hey Sarah, give me your phone number." "O.K." she scribbled it down on a piece of paper and pressed it into my hand. "Thanks

I'll call you tonight." For the first time since we met her Sarah smiled.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's kinda bad but still please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**A/N: This is chapter 2! please review! sorry it is so short!

* * *

**

"Well?" mom asked when I walked in the door. "She's really cool," I said. "Good." Mom smiled as she bent down to pick up my three-

year-old brother Tony. He giggled as I tickled him under the chin. All my friends always ask me how in the world I survive having seven

brothers. I will admit sometimes with the older ones it does get a little crazy. However, I love my family, brothers and all. I went to into my

room just as my phone ran. I grabbed it "hello?" "Hey! Belle told me you met the new girl and that she likes Cinderella." I grinned. This

could only be Ariel. On the other hand, Jessie, take your pick. "So what is she like?" Jessie asked. I thought, "Well she has a stepmother

and long blonde hair and I said I'd call her so I have to get off to call her she's a little up tight, closed off if you know what I mean." "Ok

see you at school tomorrow. Oh and invite her to spend the day with us tomorrow." "All right" "bye" "see ya" I hung up then picked up

the phone again. Time to call Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: please review!

3.

"Hello?" "Hi Sarah it's me Clover." "Oh hi." She answered. "Listen Sarah my friends and I want to know if you want to well you know

spend the day with us tomorrow." I heard her gasp. "**Really!**" "Sure." "Of course I'd love to." "Then meet us under the old elm tree on

the school yard at 7:45." "Great!" "Ok then bye." "Bye." I hung up.

"Hey! There you are!" I called across the grass. Everyone turned and saw Sarah running across the schoolyard. "Um hi." She mumbled.

"Jessie, Kelly, this is Sarah." Kelly came forward, "so you like Cinderella huh?" Sarah brightened, "Yeah, I think she is so cool." "Well I

like Pocahontas and Jessie likes Ariel." Kelly said. "Cool, but how are you guys like them?" Sarah asked. "Well," Jessie said. "I am like

Ariel because I **LOVE** to swim, I have a lot of sisters, blue eyes and red hair, my dad is the owner of a big company and I have a good

singing voice." "That's so cool." Sarah said when she had finished. "Ok guys," Maria said, "I hate to break up the party but we better start

getting to class the bell is going to ring really soon." Just as the words came out of her mouth, the bell rang. Oh yeah me and my friends go

to Southwest Middle School. We are all in the sixth grade.


End file.
